fiction zolu
by MiissPeronna
Summary: petite fiction zolu


JALOUSIE

Bonjour ! Voici un une petite fic Zolu, j'espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture !

Une semaine, cela faisait une semaine que Zoro s'était enfermé dans la vigie s'en en sortir, même pas pour manger. Tout le monde était inquiets et ne savait absolument pas quoi faire et tout cela à cause de leur stupide capitaine, vous l'aurez devinez : Monkey D. Luffy, ou comme ils l'appellent souvent en ce moment : l'abruti de première. Pourquoi ?

Tout ça à commencé lors de l'anniversaire notre abruti de première, il avait invité beaucoup de monde dont Trafalgar Law.

Tout l'équipage des mugiwara savait que Zoro avait des sentiments envers leur abruti de capitaine et il savait aussi que c'était la même chose pour lui. Mais voila, il avait fallu qu'il fasse n'importe quoi, bien évidemment ça aurait été trop beau !

Pendant la fête, Zoro s'était encore perdu et avait ouvert une porte par hasard sur le bateau où il se trouvait et ce qu'il vit le fit s'effondrer : Luffy et Law dans le même lit. Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Zoro était parti en courant s'enfermer dans la vigie.

Le lendemain, tout l'équipage avait remarqué que Zoro n'était pas là et que Luffy n'était pas comme d'habitude alors il le questionnaire et c'est comme ça qu'ils apprirent ce que Luffy avait fait et pourquoi Zoro n'était pas là. Nami était très en colère envers Luffy parce que, bien que Zoro et elle n'arrêtait pas de s'engueuler, elle le considérait comme son frère et ils durent la retenir à trois pour ne pas que Nami, fulminante, frappe Luffy, honteux et totalement abattu.

Robin était légèrement contrariée, elle n'aimait pas cette situation, mais qui l'aimerait ?

Elle n'aimait pas voir Zoro comme ça. Sanji, malgré les apparences s'inquiétait pour celui qui appelait « tête d'algue » mais n'en laissait rien paraitre, Chopper était en colère contre Luffy et était très triste pour Zoro. Ussop, Franky et Brook étaient eux aussi inquiets pour Zoro mais Luffy leur avait ensuite expliqués le pourquoi de son geste et ils avaient compris. Oui, même s'il le trouvait complétement débile, ils le comprenaient.

Nami s'était légèrement calmée mais voulait toujours lui tapait la tête contre un mur.

Voila, et maintenant cela faisait une semaine que la fête était finie et Zoro était toujours enfermer dans cette p****n de vigie !

Luffy n'allait pas bien non plus, il ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus et restait sur la proue où il regardait la vigie allonger, en pleurant silencieusement. Il regrettait énormément son geste main ils n'avaient rien fait ! Mais Zoro était arrivé au moment où ils étaient encore dans le lit avec Law et maintenant il s'en voulait, s'en voulait tellement ! Car il l'aimait, oui il aimait Roronoa Zoro mais il avait tout gâché et allongé dans l'herbe, il regardait la vigie comme toujours il pleura de plus belle.

Il fallait arranger ça ! Mais comment...

POV NAMI

Je regarde Luffy, allongé sur l'herbe, depuis mes orangers et je suis son regard ; comme toujours, il est porté sur la vigie. J'en ai marre, ras le bol de cette situation va falloir se bouger le cul un peu, aller ! C'est parti sur ces bonnes résolutions, que je parti voir Robin, pourquoi ? Pour élaborer un plan évidemment ! Quelle question !

Je la trouva dans l'immense bibliothèque avec Chopper qui était sur une échelle essayant de trouver un livre sur, vous l'aurez devinez, la médecine, elle le regardait en souriant j'alla vers elle et lui dit donc :

« Robin ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! »

Et sans attendre de réponse, je parti entrainant Robin avec moi pour élaborer ce fameux plan dans la chambre des filles.

Robin, intriguée, mais souriante demanda alors « qu'il y a-t-il navigatrice ?

-Il y a qui en a marre de cette situation ! Ils vont pas rester comme sa éternellement ! Va falloir leurs bouger le cul !

-Ce n'est pas faux mais tu sais très bien comme moi que Zoro ne veut pas entendre parler de Luffy après ce qu'il a vu… Ca peut se comprendre »

Et c'est quand Robin dit ça que j'eus une illumination, mais oui !

« Mais c'est ça !

-Robin légèrement choquée par la réaction de la jeune femme demanda « quoi donc ?

-Zoro croit que Luffy à coucher avec Law, déjà de 1 : c'est faux et de 2 : il ne sait pas pour quelle raison il voulait le faire !

Le visage de Robin s'éclaira quand je lui dis ceci

« Mais bien sur ! s'exclama-t-elle

-Viens il faut qu'on aille voir Luffy, lui dis-je

-Allons-y » me dit-elle toujours avec son sourire dans elle seule en a le secret.

POV normal

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent s'était déjà trop tard, Luffy étais debout sur la barrière du bateau il nous regarda puis reporta son regard vide devant lui et se pencha en arrière et tomba.

POV Nami

J'étais comme….paralysée ! Je ne pouvais pas bouger je tomba à genoux mes jambes ne pouvant plus me supporter, mes yeux regardant toujours là où luffy était tombé et cria :

LUFFY ! NON !

Puis je me releva d'un coup courant vers la barrière, Robin derrière ne disant rien les yeux exorbités, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Elle tendit sa main ouverte puis la referme comme si elle aurait voulu le retenir puis Sanji, Ussop, Chopper et les autres vinrent, ayant entendu mon cri. Ils regardèrent tous la mer voyant Luffy tomber dans la mer. A ce moment, Sanji commença à se déshabiller pour aller le chercher mais quelque chose d'inattendu se produisit Zoro , de la vigie, sauta pour aller récupérer Luffy. Tous retinrent leurs souffles, ayant peur qu'ils ne reviennent pas à la surface car, tout de même, les courants étaient forts. Puis ils virent Zoro revenir à la surface, Luffy dans ses bras.

Quelques heures plus tard, Luffy se réveilla et partit de l'infirmerie lorsqu'il sorti tout le monde était. Tous excepter un….un seul… Zoro il le regarda accouder au mat le regardant puis il parti dans la vigie.

Puis regardèrent les autres à nouveaux qui le prirent tous dans leurs bras, le questionnant une dernière fois sur sa santé, ils partirent… à part Nami et Robin qui le fixaient.

Luffy : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Nami : Ce qu'il y a ? Luffy, tu as sauté dans la mer ! Ca ne va pas la tête ?!

Luffy : Désolé...

Nami : Luffy on sait que tu ne vas pas bien et ce geste là à bien démontrer. Ecoute, il faut que tu parles à Zoro.

Luffy : vous savez très bien qu'il ne veut pas me voir… Il me déteste

Robin : Ca, c'est ce que tu crois ! intervint Robin mais c'est lui qui ta sauvé.

Luffy la regarda, surpris : C'est vrai ?

Nami acquiesça.

Nami : Tu lui as fais beaucoup de mal mais il ne veut pas te perdre. Il fait ça car il croit que tu as couché avec Law ! Et de plus il ne sait pas pourquoi tu as voulu faire ça !

Le visage de Luffy s'éclaira : C'est vrai ?!

Robin : Aller ,va le voir et dit lui tout ! Tout va s'arranger ! elle sourit et elles le regardèrent partire rapidement vers la vigie.

Luffy était nerveux mais il prit son courage à deux mains et voulu frapper à la porte quand il remarqua que celle-ci était ouverte. Il entra donc dans la pièce elle était sombre et silencieuse, seuls quelques rayons du soleil arrivaient à se frayer un chemin dans la pièce. L'on pouvait tout de même apercevoir une silhouette assise sur la banquette, regardant par la fenêtre. Luffy referma la porte et s'approcha, arrivé près de lui, il lui dit :

Luffy : Il faut qu'on parle.

Puis le silence retomba. Tranchant comme une lame, Zoro répondit :

Zoro : Je n'ai plus rien à te dire.

Mais Luffy ne se démonta pas pour autant.

Luffy : Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je n'ai pas couché avec Law.

Zoro se raidit et se retourna brusquement.

Zoro : Alors pourquoi étais-tu dans le même lit que lui ?

Luffy : C'est vrai j'y ai pensé mais tu ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça.

Zoro : Pourquoi, capitaine ? dit il d'un ton froid un détachant chaque syllabe

Luffy : J'étais jaloux.

Zoro fut surpris mais essaya de le cacher tant bien que mal.

Zoro : Jaloux ?

Luffy : Oui, jaloux de toi et Perona ( NDA : perso préféré ;P)

Zoro : Moi et Perona ? Pourquoi ?

Luffy : Vous étiez toujours ensemble alors je me suis dis que peut être si je couchais avec Law, Je te rendrais jaloux…

Zoro : Attends, c'est pour ça que tu as voulu coucher avec Law ? Pour me rendre jaloux ?

Luffy hocha la tête.

Zoro se leva, se mit devant Luffy. Celui-ci releva la tête et Zoro se pencha en avant posant délicatement ses lèvre sur celles de Luffy qui en fut ravi.

A l'extérieur, tout le monde se bousculait pour voir ce qu'il se passait dans la vigie. Nami bouscula tout le monde sur son passage se retourna leva la tête, fièrement :

« Je vous l'avait bien dis ! »

FIN ?

Un grand merci à ma beta Mousoukyu ! Rewiew ?


End file.
